Ojamajo Fami
by fellyfeliza.fitri
Summary: It's about Fami, the cute girl has pink haired. She appeared in Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho episode 13. It's all about her, How can she become a witch apprentice, How can she get new friend. So look forward to it!


Chapter 1 / Episode 1

**DISCLAIMER** : I Don't own Ojamajo Doremi ( I'll get it earlier)

**NOTE** : **I'm Sorry** for the **bad English**, Because English **not** my language . This is my **first** fanfiction, **Sorry** if this Fanfic so **bad**. Hope You Like it! ^^

* * *

Beautiful girl with long hair is colored pink parsed beautiful smiles in front of his grandmother.  
"Obaa-chan ... It turns out all that Obaa-chan said is true ..." she said, and not long after she said it, tears streaming down her soft cheeks.  
"If it happens sooner ..." He said softly accompanied by winds that blow through the ears.

* * *

Opening : We are Ojama and Majo!

* * *

"Fami-chan!" Call someone haired blonde named Ataka (not circular but the ends of her hair fell down bound with thin hair tie) in the direction of a house.  
"Hai! Hai! "Replied out of the pink-haired girl from her home which can be said to be simple.  
"Hayaku Fami-chan!" She called again.  
"Milaa-chan! Atou-san! Okaa-san! Ojii-san!'m Going!" Shouts Fami-chan told her sister that her hair shorter, grandfather, mother and father.  
"You're slow as hell!" Moaned Ataka.  
"Gomen ... Gomen ...!" Fami-chan replied like to apologize.

* * *

Episode 1 : **Grandma, You True.**

* * *

"Fami Nagoyaka!" Call a teacher who was taking his attendance list.  
"Hai! Hai! Hai!" Answer Fami who had just entered the classroom followed by Ataka.  
"You're late AGAIN?!" Said Kiyaka-Sensei with high tone.  
"Gomennasai ..." Answer Fami and Ataka simultaneously.  
"Late again Fami?" Says a man with a cynical gaze toward Fami. Fami face became as red as a tomato and said out loud "SHUT Takato!"  
And finally Kiyaka-sensei said, "So this time ..."  
BRAKKK ...!  
Ataka Fami and out of the classroom. They were punished for their misconduct.  
"Huh ..." they both sigh.  
Dong ... Ding ... Dong ... school bell sound. Sentencing for both women has been completed and they are allowed to go home.  
"I might be the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world" says Fami slowly (While making faces T_T) while on his way home.  
GUBRAKKK ...!  
Sound of Ataka and Fami that collided.  
"... Tte tte ... tte ..." Said Fami rubbing his head.  
"Doushitano Ataka-chan?" The lyrics to the girl who looked at the old building with a sense of awe.  
"See!" she answered in English.  
"Maho-Dou?" Says Fami who read the writing on the old building.  
"Come on in!" Ataka Invite to attract Fami hand toward the old door and open it.  
Kreeek … The sound of an old door that opens by two girls.  
The place was dark and dusty, it looks like no one lives there.  
Suddenly 'Meow ... Meow ...' the sound of a cat that does not know where the sound came.  
"Ataka-chan, this place is so weird ..." Fami comments to Ataka are starting to behave like a cat.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I think if we behave like a cat, then we will know the source of the voice" Ataka said that made his eyes like a cat's eye shape (in the cartoon).  
"I think it's an idea ..." from Fami style like she did not believe the words that his childhood friend.  
"Good!" And have now started to follow the style of Ataka Fami are like cats, they say 'Meow ... Meow ...' Repeatedly until ...  
Fami stood up and said, "I ... want ... Pee". Fami straight sprinting for the toilet that can be used. Her best friend, Ataka was silent Fami surprised by the attitude.  
"Pee ...!" She said with a face full of sweat.  
"TOILET!" She said again and finally Fami quietly in front of the door which is very old.  
"Hehehe ... Toilet!" Regardless terrible noise coming from inside the room, fami immediately opened the door and ...

* * *

First Card: Fami, Ataka and bespectacled girl makes a carved and they show it to a frog. (And the card was turned)  
Second Card: Fami, Ataka, and a girl with glasses to make stickers that depict their face each and laughed. (And the card was turned)

* * *

"I'm a witch! I'm a beautiful witch in the whole world ... "Song of the black-robed man, stroking a white cat.  
"Shut Up Majorika, terrible voice!" Said the cat with closed ears.  
Ataka looking Fami fearing that silence in front of a room and managed to find it.  
Realized that they were seen by two girls, women in black robes that looked at them and say hello to her  
"Hey kid, Do you like a candy?"  
"You!" Said Fami and Ataka simultaneously pointing to the strange woman who had started to sweat a lot of it.  
"I have a candy"  
"You really"  
"I'll give you this candy, so please STOP!"  
"You really a"  
"Hey good kid. Let's we talk it! "  
"Witch"  
The woman was filled with smoke and turned into a very ugly toad and scold them.  
"I'm saying! Do not say that I was a witch! "  
"Never mind Majorika" said the cat who turns into a fairy.  
"What's Going on here?" Tanya Ataka are getting confused.  
"You've turned me into a frog, magic and you have an obligation to restore me!" Moaned the magic frog.  
"Introduce my name is Lala and this frog Majorika. We will make you an apprentice witch. "Obviously Lala  
"Then I introduce my name and my fami this Ataka"  
"Follow me," Laura went to the backyard where it and directing them to a box.  
"Each one of you catch the light that is in this box" and they both nodded.  
After a long time, Fami and Ataka managed to catch that turned into a circle at the palm of their hands decorated colorful dots.  
"What is this?" Said Fami who accidentally hit the circle in the middle.  
Rounded (Parara Tap) went up and turned into a shirt (First season style).  
"Quick, pick the dress before the music ends" says Majorika evenly.  
Fami reached up and pulled the shirt over her own shirt. Suddenly light pink sparkling dust trailed down and her shorts turned into light pink shorts with a dark pink and light pink stripe at the bottom soon her sneakers turned to witch shoes(First season style), her arms popped out and her hands had sparkling glitter swirling around them she lifted them up and her gloves appeared which were light pink with a dark pink trim and had beads around the wrist(First season style), she grabbed her light pink witch hat and put it on. All of these were made of some fabric.

"Pretty Witchi Fami-chi!" Fami yelled and posed.  
"How did you know that?" Tanya Majorika wonder.  
"My grandmother who say" Answer Fami followed by a smile.  
"WOW ... Tsugoi! I want it too! "Ataka also mimic the movements that had been done by Fami.  
"Pretty witchi Ataka-chi!" Ataka yelled and posed.  
"Fami, if your grandmother was a witch?" Continue Majorika.  
"I do not know, but my grandmother never told me what one who still believed until now. There were stories about witches. She said there's a witch world in addition to the human world. There are people who can use magic through there are very few. Now they're all old school stories. And now, that's true. "Obviously Fami and her eyes filled with tears.  
"Very true stories" replied Lala  
"My grandma told me that too!" Said Ataka.  
"I think you're grandmother were a witch"  
"Oh ... yeah ... I almost forgot. I'll explain you everything about witch. Just comeback tomorrow. "Said Lala.  
They nodded and jumped and said "Now, We're an apprentice witch!"  
"The most important thing do not tell anyone that you are a witch, or the consequences…"  
"Okay!" Replied brand simultaneously.  
'Grandma ... Your stories are true. Now, I'm a witch. I hope, this incident occurred before you disappeared' Fami murmur.

* * *

Fami and Ataka: What our spell!?  
Fami: Majorika answer me! why are you quiet?  
Ataka: Fami, why do you shed tears? What are you crying?  
Fami: No, Ataka ... I'm just worried.  
Ataka: Majorika Help Fami!  
"Ojamajo Fami Hapipi, The sad fami"

Let us make you happy and You'll forget your sad experience !

* * *

Ending : My Treasure

* * *

So Looong right? Hehehe … I'm sorry for the bad stories. I Hope there more reviews for this story. What's happen? Fami is crying?! Please wait until the next chapter! So … Review please ^^


End file.
